Hunter Zolomon (DC Anime Universe)
Hunter Zolomon is the main antagonist as well as a protagonist of The Flash. There are two versions of the character in the series. Both characters were once the best friend of Wally West. However, one version is from the near future where he is Wally's arch nemesis, the Reverse-Flash, who took up the alias of Dr. Edward Clariss in order to make sure that Wally became the Flash. The other is the present day Hunter who works with Jay Garrick at the CCPD. Both versions are voiced by Troy Baker. Biography Original Timeline The first Hunter Zolomon was Wally West's best friend whose wife was murdered by Grodd. Hunter knew that Wally was the Flash, and begged Wally to travel back in time and save her. Wally refused, claiming that he did not want to mess with the space time continuum. Hunter was extremely angry, and attempted to gain Speed Force abilities on his own and travel back himself. His experiment went awry, and he did not gain a connection to the Speed Force. However he did gain the ability to slow time within his reference frame, allowing him to move at incredible speed. Not being able to travel back and save his wife, he was a broken man. However, he formed a new idea for what he could do. He realized that Wally never knew tragedy, and therefore could never know the bounds that someone would go to because of it. He decides that the only way to make Wally understand is by showing him tragedy. So, he became the Reverse-Flash and began to terrorize Wally. Eventually, Hunter realized the best way to turn Wally into the best hero possible. He realized that almost all superheroes had endured a tragedy in which one or both of their parents died. So, he decided to trick Wally into running so fast that he would travel back in time. Wally time-travelled, and Hunter got through the portal. Hunter entered Wally's house during his childhood, and the two began to fight. Eventually, Hunter was able to kill Wally's mother, Maria. In doing so, the Wally of his timeline vanished. Hunter then decided that he must create this new Flash from the ground up. Taking on the name of Dr. Edward Clariss, he founded the Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, otherwise known as S.T.A.R. Labs. He and his employees built the particle accelerator, which on the day of launch malfunctioned and exploded, releasing unknown energies into the air. The pulse of the explosion caused many people to develop superhuman powers. These people became known as "Metahumans". Clariss began pretending that he had a limp and started to walk with a cane. This was partially to reduce suspicion that he was the Reverse-Flash as well as containment of his Reverse-Flash suit (almost like a Flash ring). Once Clariss discovered that Wally could run fast enough to travel through time, he decided to go forward with the last part of his plan. He revealed himself to indeed be a future version of Hunter Zolomon. He told Wally that they must "complete the cycle" by going back to the night that his mother died and allowing Clariss to kill his mother, after which Hunter would finally be erased from the timeline and at peace. However, Wally resisted going back, which angered Clariss. He grabbed Linda Park and threatened to kill her. The Hunter Zolomon of the current timeline then threatened to shoot his future self, to which Clariss told him he'd never be able to hit him. Then, Hunter realized that there was only one way to defeat his future self, and shot himself in the head. Clariss screamed in peril, but as soon as Hunter fell to the ground, he vanished. Current Timeline The current timeline version of Hunter Zolomon is also Wally's best friend. He is also Jay Garrick's partner at the CCPD. During Wally's coma he started a romantic relationship with Linda Park. When Wally woke up, upon discovering that Hunter was dating the girl he had feelings for, there was a strain in their friendship. After the failed capture of the Reverse-Flash, Jay and Virgil secretly begin to suspect that Hunter is the Reverse-Flash, due to Hunter conveniently showing up right after the Reverse-Flash left. Eventually, they investigate the scene of the crime and find blood samples belonging to both Wally and Hunter. They then arrest Hunter and place him in a holding cell. However, Dr. Clariss reveals that he is the Reverse-Flash, and that he is actually Hunter Zolomon from another timeline. During the final fight between Wally and Clariss, Hunter threatens to shoot Clariss, to which Clariss responds that he'll never hit him. Hunter then says "I know", and points the gun at his own head. Clariss screams "No!" at him, but Hunter pulls the trigger, falls to the ground, and Clariss vanishes. Appearance Both versions of Hunter are slightly taller than Wally. The current timeline version is more bulky, while the original timeline version is thinner due to lack of exercise. Both versions have brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. The current timeline version has very short hair, while the original timeline version has slightly long hair that extends down to the top of his neck. The original timeline version also wears glasses, however they are merely for distraction, he does not actually need them. The Reverse-Flash suit that the original timeline versions wears is basically the same as the Flash costume but with switched colors. The areas that are red on the Flash suit are yellow on the Reverse-Flash suit, and vice versa. The red lightning emblem is flipped and has a black circle background instead of a white one. Trivia *Hunter (original timeline) states at one point that he "borrowed" the Reverse-Flash suit from someone. This person is most likely Eobard Thawne, the first Reverse-Flash who is also known as "Professor Zoom". This fact could also indicate that the Wally from the original timeline is actually not the first Flash, and that Barry Allen was the first Flash of that timeline. *Edward Clariss is the name of the arch nemesis of the Jay Garrick version of the Flash known as "The Rival". He was also the first character introduced in the comics to be called the Reverse-Flash. *In the comics, Hunter Zolomon's main villain name is "Zoom". While he is not called that in the show, the first episode where Wally and Hunter fight is titled "Zoom". Links *Zoom (comics) at Wikipedia *Hunter Zolomon (New Earth) at DC Comics Database *Eobard Thawne at Arrowverse Wiki